The Emerald and the Ruby
by FLCJ
Summary: Something happens one night in the library that will likely change Draco and Hermione's relationship for good. Rated M for lemons. Set during the Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. Characters sometimes OOC. All rights to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

_**10 months ago...**_

_**Draco**_  
>It's pretty late when I finally get to the library. Madam Pince tells me that the book I'm looking for is being used at the moment.<p>

"When can I get it?" I demand her. She looks slightly perturbed by my tone of voice, but doesn't say anything about it.

"It's still here in the library. You could ask the student who is using it if she needs it for much longer." I turn on my heel and go looking through the labyrinth of bookshelves. I finally come across another person, and I snicker when I see the mass of brown curls. "Well, well, Granger. Why am I not surprised you're the one who has the book I want." I drawl, throwing my book bag and homework down onto the table and take the seat next to her.

"Hello, Malfoy." She says curtly. She doesn't even look at me. Even when she's cold I'm drawn to her. She leaning on the table and scribbling furiously on a long piece of parchment, and from where I'm sitting I can see the buttons that are drawn tightly over her chest, and I can even see inside her shirt to her bra and the little part of her left breast that is exposed. She ignores me completely. I think back to the Yule Ball last year, and the periwinkle dress she wore. She's so beautiful… But she's a _mudblood_ I remind myself. I wasn't supposed to feel about her this way. I was beginning to grow hard. I was fifteen, and this was becoming a bit of a problem for me. I can't stop looking at her; at her lips, at that cute little nose, at her breasts which rose and fell with each breath. I grew harder. It was starting to become rather visible, and I tried to adjust myself so it wouldn't be as noticeable. Granger chose that moment to finally look at me. She noticed, and her cheeks quickly became red as she turned her head away.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asks.

"No," I reply angrily. I turn the approximate color of Weasel's hair.

"Is it from me?" she asks timidly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger." I say as she looks over at me again.

"Don't you think you should go and deal with it?" Hermione asks shyly. I turn to glare at her before replying,

"What do you know about dealing with these sort of things, Granger? Your a _girl._" I say trying to hurt her feelings. She doesn't know what her presence does to me, and she can never find out.

"Not much, but you could... show me." She says with hers eyes sort of looking in my direction, but not directly at me.

"What?" I say, not sure I heard her correctly.

"Show me," she requests quietly, looking down at the parchment in front of her after she says it.

"Stop fucking with me, Granger. It's bad enough as it is already." I say to her angrily, getting up to leave, but she quickly stands up and blocks me.

"I'm not," she says looking at me right in the eye. "Fucking with you, I mean."

"Right." I say to her sarcastically. "I'll just be the idiot who shows you, and then you'll blab it to all your little friends and, soon enough, the whole school will know."

"And what about you? Will you be telling Crabbe and Goyle that I asked you to show me?" Hermione retorts. "I'm just…" she paused and pursed her lips together as if she was being very careful about what she said next. "I'm curious, that all." she noticed the disbelieving expression on my face. "I'm serious, Malfoy. I promise not to tell my friends, and you have to promise not to tell yours."

I was still rather unconvinced, though she looked very sincere. Part of me really wanted to do it; to see her face, to have her touch… No, she'd never do something like that, not with _me._ Maybe it's a trap. Maybe the moment I go to show her anything she will start laughing in my face.

I grab my books and head back to my dormitory. There are a few students left in the Slytherin common room, luckily my condition (which still hasn't gone away) is hidden by my school robes. I keep seeing Granger's face, and the look in her eyes when she said that she was serious. She wasn't looking away, she wasn't looking down - she was looking right into my eyes. Maybe she was serious. She could have been, she's not the best liar.

Why does she want me to show her that? Why not ask someone like Potty or Weasel. I cringed. Would she still want me after I stormed out of the library? Would she still be there if I went back? I hope she's still there, I hope she still want's to do this. I turn on my heel and quickly exit the common room. I don't know if I'll ever have this opportunity again.

She's still there at the back of the library. This really isn't the best place to be doing this, but I don't really know of any other places that would be much more private. I take a seat next to Granger.

"Feeling any better?" she asks without looking up from her arithmancy homework. I can see her glance at the front of my trousers; it's still obvious that the problem hasn't been completely averted.

"Did you mean it?" I ask. I have to be sure about this, about _her_. "If you tell _anybody_, I'll kill you." She scowls at me, but looks me firmly in the eye.

"I promise." Her voice is lower than normal. I hesitate a second before giving a jerky nod of my head.

"Okay."

"Where?" she asks, almost in a whisper. I can feel her breath on my cheek, and it sends a shiver up my spine.

"Where what?" I say back to her. I'm not even looking at her by this point. All I know is that we're going to do this, and my cock is growing larger just at the thought.

"Where are we going to do this? Not in the library, right? Anyone could find us." She's staring at the front of my trousers again.

"Excuse me, Dears, but the library is closing." We both jump at the sound of Madam Pince's voice.

"Of course, we were just leaving." countered Hermione. We both grab our possessions and exit the library quickly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." says Granger in an undertone once we're in the second floor corridor.

"Yes." I snap at her. She stops and suddenly grabs my wrist as she pulls me into an empty classroom near the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. I'm glad we didn't go very far; my boner is starting to feel uncomfortable against my pants. I hear Granger whisper a spell to lock the door behind us.

Soon we are settled on the floor, and I'm about to take my trousers off. She's watching intently and I almost consider asking her to look away for a minute or two. My hands tremble as I undo my belt and begin to slide my pants and boxers off.

I let out an audible sigh when my cock springs free.

"Did that feel good?" Granger asks timidly.

"Yes," I breathe, not looking at her. Her eyes are transfixed, but I can tell she's nervous too. "It starts to hurt after a while. The pressure, I mean." I explain. She nods, and I can hear her sharply exhale.

"What do you do now." she asks in a braver voice. I don't say anything. I begin to run my hand up and down slowly; showing Granger what I do when I'm alone and need relief. I bite the inside of my cheek, but a moan still escapes me. Her eyes widen at the sound I make, and she sits forward a bit more. Hermione's mouth hangs open a little, and she keeps swallowing hard. She's beginning to breathe more heavily; just like I am.

"What do you think about when you do it?" she asks. I don't answer. I can't. I think about her, and how she looked at the Yule Ball last year, and especially how she looks right now. Instead, I ask her a question.

"Do you touch yourself, Granger?" I continue to rub my hand over my cock while she decides whether or not to answer my question. I fear that I won't be able to last much longer, so I give myself a pinch at the head. I then go back to rubbing and decide to let out an audible moan. She licks her lips at this and decides to finally answer.

"Yes," she breathes; her chest is beginning to heave a little. Even I'm surprised with the next words that leave my mouth.

"Why don't you show me." Granger is visibly shocked for a moment, but not upset.

"Swear you won't tell anyone." she says imploringly.

"I swear." She stares at me, her gaze so intense that I'm surprised she doesn't burn a hole right through me. She hasn't refused yet, but she hasn't agreed yet, either. I let go of my cock and turn to her.

"I showed you, now you show me." I'm surprised at myself. I'm also surprised that the Gryffindor Princess hasn't slapped me yet. She hesitates, staring at my organ. To my surprise, she begins to take off her skirt. She looks at me in the eye, and I nod at her, letting her know that everything is okay.

"If you tell anyone," she begins.

"I won't." I say firmly. Hermione slips of her skirt and underwear off at the same time. Something inside of me snaps when I see her, but she looks away, embarrassed. Not even knowing what I'm doing; I quickly reach out and brush my thumb along her cheek, and raise her head so that we are looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." I say quietly. She nods and lets out a deep breath. Granger moves closer to me, and spreads her legs slightly as she kneels of the floor.

"Show me." I gently coax. She closes her eyes and brings a hand between her legs, and begins to rub small circles there. I take my hand and begin to stroke my cock again; never taking my eyes off of what Granger is doing. I almost lose it when I hear her first moan. I have to squeeze my cock really hard, just to calm down the slightest. She must sense my eyes on her, but she is still intently watching what I'm doing with myself..

"Are you...wet?" I ask her. I wish I could take it back almost immediately. It sounded better in my head.

"Uh-huh," Hermione looks at my face, before turning attention to my hand and dick once again. I add a few twists to the up and down motion now, and notice that she matches it by twisting her hips and grinding into her hand.

She looks like she's done this a million times; maybe late at night in her room at home. A _muggle_ home I realized. I begin to moan as I watch her. I wonder what she thinks about. _Who_ she thinks about.

"What does it feel like?" Granger suddenly asks.

"What?" I say, letting go of the thoughts of her touching herself in her bedroom at home. Dormitories were not a great place for doing this sort of thing.

"I mean, does it feel- No, stupid question; of course it feel good. But... what do you feel like?"

"What do you feel like?" I counter. I expect her to slap me. Her face is one of pleasure, and she doesn't answer me right away. I almost think that she hasn't heard me, when she takes her hand away from between her legs. I almost let go of the grip I have on myself when she lifts her hand up to my eye level, rubbing her thumb over the two finger she used, and I see them glistening.

"Want to find out?" she asks. I'm surprised by this Granger; she's more daring than I thought she ever could be. I let go of myself.

"Really?" I ask, looking right into her eyes.

"Go ahead," she says, moving closer.

I have no idea what to do, and I just try to copy what she did. There's no space between us now when I settle my hand between her legs. She's warm, and I can feel her wetness on my palm. I move a finger and run it along her middle, staring straight into her eyes the entire time, just in case she changes her mind. She moves her hand down to my wrist to guide me.

"Like this," she says, guiding two of my finger in between her hot, slick folds. My cock twitches. She stops guiding me and lets out an audible hiss when my fingers graze her bud at her front.

"Rub there. In circles, just like I was doing." I gently began to rub her little nub.

"Like this?" I ask.

"Yes, just like that." she gasps.

"You're wet now." I comment; completely enthralled by this girl in front of me. My cock was starting to throb from lack of attention. I ask her now; in the moment. "Do you want to know what I feel like?" My voice cracks a little when I ask. Hermione is beginning to move against my hand, and I almost forget that I have asked her a question.

"Yes," she says to me. It seems to be the only word she is able to get out right now. Hermione Granger; at a loss for words, who would have thought… She leans over a bit more and brings her hand down to my cock.

"Just move your hand up and down, like I was doing before." I instruct her. She begins to slide her hand up and down, and I can't hold back my moans any longer. I let her hear them freely, so that she knows she is doing a good job. I resume the circular motion against her nub, occasionally sliding a finger up inside of her. Her moans soon fill the room with mine. They sound beautiful together, I think.

"Rub faster." she instructs, suddenly letting go of my cock. I do as she instructs, and she suddenly grips my shoulders and begins to dramatically buck into my hand. With each hard thrust she makes against my hand my fingers slide further into her, and my thumb grazes her little bundle of nerves. My hand is soaked now, and her breathing is becoming heavier and heavier.

"I'm going to cum, Malfoy." She gasps, her breath hitching. I've been so busy watching the the movement of her hips over my hand, but the sound of her voice makes look up it her face. She is completely lost in ecstasy: not anything like the Granger I know. Her eyes are closed, and her jaw is clenched, and the most wonderful sounds are falling from her lips. Her hands grasp tightly to my shoulders, and I can feel her nails through my shirt. I keep swirling my fingers as she rides my hand.

Her whole body tenses suddenly, and her mouth falls open, bringing with it a moan that is at least three octaves higher than her usual speaking voice. I can feel her pussy spasming around my fingers.

"Malfoy… oh, god... Malfoy," She gasps expertly. I like to think that maybe she'd said that name before when pleasuring herself. She falls forward, and her cheek rests against the top of my head. Gradually, her breathing slows and she moves away and I take my hand out from between her thighs.

"Sorry," she says upon seeing how covered in her juices my hand is. She looks away, embarrassed.

"Don't be. That was…" she looked into my eyes "Amazing." I finish. She smiles.

"Can I do it for you?" she asks. I nod eagerly, but first take my hand and wipe her all over my cock. She doesn't look disgusted, or anything; so I take that as a good sign. She puts her hand back down between her legs to wet it before gripping my shaft.

She begins to move her hand up and down my shaft again, and it feels much better now that it has been coated in her juices.

"A little faster," I tell her, and begin moving myself. We establish a rhythm almost immediately, and I know that I am not going to last very much longer.

"Fuck that's sexy," says Granger. She looks at me; eyes wide with shock, since she can't believe she just said that. I'm surprised, but I'm feeling too much pleasure to show it. My moans are beginning to get louder, and she is gasping as well.

"I'm gonna cum," I moan out, and she continues to pump away, a determined look settling in her eyes. I cover her hands with mine and guide her, and I begin to feel my orgasm build in my stomach.

I cry out, keeping my hands over hers as I spasm and burst; the liquid running down my hand and through my fingers. I lean back against a desk, and let my breathing slow down. Hermione settles down next to me. I can't believe we had just done that. Or maybe we hadn't, and this was just a really good dream.

We talk little as we clean ourselves up, and dress.

"Well, good night." she says to me before leaving classroom, her bag slung over one shoulder.

"Night, Granger." I said back to her. On my way back to the dungeons and passed Peeves. I was suddenly very glad he hadn't happened upon the classroom that Granger and I had been in.

I wasn't really sure what had happened yet tonight, but I knew that things would never quite be the same between me and Granger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Let me know what you think! -FLCJ**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seven months ago…**_

_**Hermione**_

I'd avoided him ever since that night. I find myself searching for his face in the corridors and classrooms. It needs to stop. _I_ need to stop. I had a dream about him last night; a very...explicit dream.

I hadn't told anyone, and, from what I could tell, Draco hadn't told anyone. I needed to let it out, though; I needed to talk to someone about this. I felt like I was about to burst!

I exited transfiguration class and made my way towards the library (the origin of this whole mess). I set my book bag on a chair in a more deserted part of the library and got a book out for some research. I sat down and began to read about human transfiguration when I felt something lightly bounce of the back of my head. I turned around briskly, expecting to use my prefectorial duties and tell some someone not go around bouncing things off the back of peoples' heads. To my surprise, I didn't see anyone, but just before turning around to resume reading I saw a piece of folded parchment on the floor. Warily, I picked it up and unfolded it. Inside I found a scrawl I didn't recognize, '_Dragon Section'_. I stuffed the note inside my pocket and looked around for anyone who might have sent; the library was seemingly quiet. I gathered my things and leisurely began to make my way over to the dragon section; trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. I considered pulling out my wand, but thought that might look suspicious; so I settled for grasping my wand inside the robe pocket and seeing what awaited me. As I crept slowly towards the dragon section, I thought I could hear someone.

"Hermione," said a voice behind me. I jumped and pulled my wand out as I spun around, pointing it at the person behind me. Harry put up his hands in defense. I gave a relieved sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is everything all right, Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I thought it would be someone else; I must have not recognized your handwriting." As soon as I saw the look on Harry's face I knew I was wrong; he hadn't written that note.

"My handwriting?" he asked, perplexed.

"Oh, nothing...uh, nevermind!" I said putting away my wand. I readjusted the strap of my book bag on my shoulder as I began to walk towards my best friend.

"Let's go," I said to him, and Harry turned and followed my lead. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw a blond head streak by.

.

"That was great, Harry!" said Neville, slapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Harry replied modestly.

We had just come from a very successful DA meeting, and me and my fellow Gryffindors were walking back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione," I heard Ginny say quietly behind me, lightly grabbing into my robes and holding me back. Ron, Harry, the Twins, and Neville continued on; talking animatedly, and not even noticing that Ginny and I were no longer following.

"What is it, Ginny? Is something wrong?" I ask my friend.

"Um…" she begins, "Have you ever - I mean, uh - how far have you ever, um, gone? Like, with a guy, I mean." she asks awkwardly. I blush; I certainly was not expecting a question like this.

"Oh, um…" I'm not really sure how to answer her. _Oh, yeah, Draco Malfoy fingered me a while back. _No, I had promised not to say anything. Besides, I didn't _really_ want anyone knowing that.

"Why? Are you thinking about, you know… Or are you just curious?" I ask her. I start to feel slightly protective, and hope that if Ginny has any questions or concerns she will feel comfortable confiding in me. Not that I really had that much experience. Krum and I had kissed a couple of time last year, but that was about it.

"No, no! You mean, with Michael? No way." she said with a snort, but quickly looked up at me with a serious expression on her face. "But, how do you know when the time is right? Or the person is right?"

There are some things you can't find in books. There are some questions that you can't find answers to in the library. _Or can you?_

"I don't know." I answer truthfully, touching my friend on the shoulder. I frown because I know that answer was no help at all. "I know you're not very happy with Michael."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, "But the guy I really like... I'm just his best friend's little sister to him." I smiled at her, shaking my head.

"We'll see."

.

"Okay," said Ron in a slightly dreamy voice "How do you imagine Umbridge getting killed?"

"Ron, that's horrible!" I said to him, mortified.

"What! You _like_ Umbridge?" He said sitting up.

"Of course not. But I don't wish that she was dead, either." I said as evenly as possible, and Harry shot me a look. I relented; Umbridge was unbearable.

"Fine," I began, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to see her being made a fool of in front of a lot of people. Or seeing that smug look melt of her face when she finds out that Voldemort really is back. Or seeing her choke on her tongue the next time she makes that little '_hem, hem_' noise." Harry smiled at my last statement.

"Who do you think would win in a dual: Umbridge or McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall." me and Harry said in unison, and we turned to each other and laughed.

Ron began to gather his things and head down to the quidditch pitch for practice, shooting Harry an apologetic look. Once Ron had left, Harry, somewhat bitterly, settled down in one of the chairs by the roaring fire with a stack of homework. I had Prefect duties tonight, so I joined Harry by the fire to finish my ancient runes homework.

I took my dragon hide gloves with me for my corridor patrolling, knowing that it would be chilly in the castle halls. I had just confiscated a few item from a group of third years, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello, Granger." came his lazy drawl. I stiffened, and clenched my jaw as I turned to him. He was wearing his signature smirk; which I was tempted to smack of his face.

"What do you want?" I said shortly. He shrugged, and took a few slow steps closer to me. I was tempted to back away, but I refused to give him the satisfaction and stood my ground.

"Nothing, just going for a little stroll. Been sucking the fun out of the lives of more children, I see." he said nodding in the direction of the retreating third years. I puffed out my chest angrily.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I repeated, he was only a few feet away now, but he stopped and looked me straight in the eye. This was the first time I had been this close to him since that night. He avoided my question.

"It's a shame; Gryffindor has no chance of winning the Quidditch cup this year now that you lost Potter and the twin Weasels."

"If you think I give a damn about that, you're greatly mistaken." I snapped. "Though your nose does look a little crooked; hopefully it's not permanent." I exclaimed in mock horror. His look changed from a smirk to a scowl, and his grey eyes grew cold.

"Two against one isn't fair, they deserved to get removed from the team."

"Your such a whiny-baby, kiss-ass, Malfoy. Let's face it; you can't throw a punch, and your Umbridge's little pet. You are pathetic bully, and you disgust me." I finished, my voice dripping with venom.

"And you're a little know-it-all mudblood who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, and whose best friend is probably a fucking book. You're a bit of a suck up too, Granger."

The empty corridor rang briefly at the sound of my palm slapping his cheek. I was almost surprised at myself, and I was also surprised by how satisfying it had felt. My handprint on his cheek went from white to pink, as flush crept up from his collar. Draco turned his face slowly to look me in the eye; I felt as though I might have woken a sleeping dragon when I saw his eyes. I realized that I was trembling and almost panting, and also that the distance between us had shrunk; how I didn't know.

.

His body felt hard against mine, and his lips felt hard against mine. I _loathed _him, but if that was true, then why did this feel so good. It was pretty late already so I didn't really care that I'd skipped out on the last few minutes of patrol to find the nearest classroom to have a steamy make out session in.

It wasn't at all like the last time, with was tentative and shy. This time it was just anger, pent up frustration, and hormones. Nor had we kissed last time...or taken off each others shirts'. He hadn't touched my breasts yet, but he had run his hands up and down my sides and along my back. I was dying for him to touch them, and in a moment of frustration I grabbed his hands put them on my breasts. He paused for a moment and his breath hitched, for a second I thought I might have ruined it, but then he went back to kissing me as he had before while he also began to squeeze my breasts. I felt that I almost could have come when he found a sweet spot on my neck to bite and suckle. After a while I became so aroused that I was starting to get angry because I was unable to climax with just what we were doing.

"I wanna come, Malfoy. Make me come." I commanded him in a voice that I barely recognized. Draco didn't even have the decency to look shocked, and he slid a hand up my skirt and pulled down my wet knickers. He must have been a very fast learner, because it didn't take much for his deft fingers send me over the edge. I breathed heavily as I pressed my forehead into his bare shoulder; his hand was still under my skirt, clamped between my thighs. I could see the bulge in his pants, actually I had felt the bulge in his pants for a while now. It must have been uncomfortable for him, and I sort of felt that I should return the favor. No, that wasn't even it; I _wanted _to return the favor. I wanted to feel him in my hands. I lifted my head to look into his grey orbs and let one of my hands travel down to the bulge lightly press it. I clamped his eyes shut at the feeling. I began to undo his trousers, and smiled slightly when I heard his sigh of relief when his cock finally sprang free.

After, I realized that this was no longer just a one time thing. I really enjoyed doing this stuff with Malfoy; and I wanted to do it again. In those moments of intimacy it was like the outside world didn't really matter, consequences didn't really matter; all that mattered was what you were feeling in that moment, how _right_ it felt.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. sorry for taking so long to update, and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer! Please review!<strong>


End file.
